Doctor Who: A pillanat rabjai
by kicsi kary
Summary: A tizedik Doktor és egy új kísérő találkozása. Rose és Martha között játszódnak az események, első DW fanficem. Remélem, hogy olyan nagy hibák nincsenek benne... nagyon szerettem írni! Kaphatok kritikát? Feljődni szeretnék :3


A pillanat rabjai (Édes Idő Lordom) 2012.02.14-16.

Álmosan bámulom a monitort. Csak még tíz percet! Már csak ennyi van hátra az éppen nézett részből. Elfintorodok. A Doktor és Rose. A Doktor és Sarah Jane. A Doktor és még annyi más nő! Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy ez a sorozat másról sem szól, mint a drága Idő Lord különbejáratú ribancairól. Már kezdem őket igazán megunni! Áhh... már tényleg csak percek vannak hátra, amikor kikapcsol a lejátszó. Persze, túlléptem az időkorlátot. Ennek is most kell megtörténnie, a Dalekinvázió kellős közepén? Nem idegesítem fel magam, inkább csak bezárom az ablakot. Úgy is aludnom kéne már, rettenetesen érzem magamat.

Pár perc múlva a gépet is kikapcsolom, aztán ágyba fekszem. A takarót szokás szerint a nyakamig húzom és próbálok rögtön elaludni. Nem meglepő, hogy sikertelen, ugye? Persze! Folytatása következik. Azon gondolkozom, hogy mi lesz majd a következő részben. Biztos, hogy mindketten, Rose és ő is megmenekülnek, hiszen főszereplők! De mégis... Most már le sem tagadhatnám, hogy rajongó lettem. Nem meglepő, hiszen megkapó a sztori. Ezt mondanák mások. Én viszont csak annyit mondok, hogy szükségem van egy doktorra. Beteg vagyok. Azt hiszem, a baj is nyilvánvaló: oda jutottam, hogy nem tudok meglenni nélküle.

Felszínes, álomtalan éjszaka után ébredek. Mennyi lehet az idő? Az biztos, hogy még nincs reggel! Hunyorogva tapogatom ki a mobilomat, az órája szerint csak fél hat múlt. Sóhajtok. Már épp a másik oldalamra fordulnék, amikor éktelen puffanással rám szakad a mennyezet.

Rémülten nyögök fel a hatalmas porfelhőben. Vakolat potyog rám a plafonon tátongó lyukból, én pedig reszketve húzódok be a sarokba. Egy ideig moccanni se tudok, csak a szememet meresztgetem. A por lassan kezd elülni, de a sötétség megmarad. Hirtelen ajtó csapódását és fojtott, káromkodásszerű sóhajt hallok.

- Van ott valaki...? - a hangom halk, abban sem vagyok biztos, hogyha mellettem állna valaki, meghallaná. Tévedtem. Árnyalak fordul felém, a hang forrását keresve.

- Nem esett baja? - Éles fény villan a szemembe, de kis hunyorgás után végre fel tudok nézni. A kékes derengésben először csak valami furcsa pálcát tartó kezet, majd a hozzá tartozó, kabát alól kikandikáló, csíkos öltönybe bújtatott kart is meglátom. Feljebb viszem a pillantásomat, ezzel egyidejűleg a pulzusom is az egekbe szökik. A barna szempár türelmetlenül fürkészi az arcomat.

- Esetleg megnémult, miss...?

- Wayne - nyögöm ki száraz ajakkal.- Egyébként jól vagyok... azt hiszem...

- Ez nagyszerű hír, miss Wayne! - mondja vidáman és elfordítja rólam a lámpája fényét. Csak pislogni tudok rá, miközben nagy nehezen felállok az ágyról. A férfi

(gyerünk, mondd ki! Azt is pontosan tudod, hogy nem egy zseblámpával világított az arcodba!)

nekem háttal egy bódé szerű építményt vizsgál át centiről centire. Közben magában morog, csak pár mondatfoszlányt csípek el belőle. A leggyakrabban azt hajtogatja, hogy "nem így kellett volna lennie!". Azt elhiszem! Mikor már harmadszor lép el mellettem a bódé valamelyik oldalára, tétován megkocogtatom a vállát.

- Ne haragudjon, Doktor... -kezdem, mire megmerevedik és rám bámul. A szemei összeszűkülnek.

- Honnan tudja, hogy ki vagyok?

- Ebben a világban mindenki ismeri magát - sóhajtok fel, mire meglepetten pislog rám, de gyorsan összeszedi magát.

- Lehetséges... El kell mesélned, amit tudsz!

Talán fel se tűnt neki, hogy tegezni kezdett, én viszont kicsit jobban érzem magamat tőle. Furcsa módon kezd valódinak látszani ez a beszélgetés.

- Természetesen. De Doktor! Mit keres itt? - bukik ki belőlem. Fájdalmas grimasszal sóhajt.

- Ha én azt tudnám! Valami meghibásodott a TARDIS-ban, és...

- Ilyen már volt korábban is, 1941-ben, Londonban - pillantok rá. Pár napja néztem ezt a részt, még elég friss az emléke.

- Nem egészen. Akkor nem hibásodott meg, csak csörgött a telefon. Ez most más.

Épp fellélegeznék, de még nem fejezte be.

- És ne hidd, hogy nem kell majd elmesélned ezt is! Rettentően kíváncsi vagyok, mennyit tudsz rólam.

- Úgy érti, róluk...? Mi van Rose-zal? - csodálkozok is, hogy eddig sehol se láttam felbukkani a szőkét, pedig állandóan csak a Doktoron lóg! Viszont épp csak kiejtem a nevét, ő elkomorodik.

- Rose... ő... elment.-A témát ezzel lezártnak tekinti, elmosolyodik.- És légy szíves, tegezz. Ettől olyan idősnek érzem magamat!

Nem bírom megállni, hogy ne mosolyogjak vele és megszorítom a felém nyújtott kezét.

- Én csak a Doktor vagyok, de talán bemutatkoznom se kell - vigyorodik el, miközben a szemembe néz.

- Vanilla Wayne, az első számú rajongód - eddig tartott a félelem. Elnevetem magamat, miközben elkapom a pillantásomat az arcáról. Szürreális.

Elengedi a kezem és visszafordul a telefonfülkéhez. Kinyitja az ajtaját, majd eltűnik odabent. Szinte gondolkozás nélkül megyek utána.

Ezerszer láttam már, de még mindig hihetetlen a TARDIS belseje! Sokkal nagyobb, mint kívülről és egyáltalán nem evilági. Annyira furcsa! Óvatosan lépkedek a rácsos padlón a Doktor felé. Amint meghallja a lépteimet, megpördül, de a várt haraggal ellentétben vidáman néz rám.

- Na, hogy tetszik? - mutat körbe a gép belsejében, én pedig még mindig csak ámulni tudok. Egyszerűen megáll tőle az ész! A falakból kékesfehér fény áramlik ki a kis kör alakú lyukakon, melyeket mintha csápok fonnának körül. Idebent szinte nappali világosság van. A padló fém, néhol rácsos betétekkel, amik között látni lehet az ezernyi kígyóként tekergőző, élőnek látszó kábelt. Mert a TARDIS él. Félve érek hozzá bármihez is, még ha csak a padlóról is van szó a csupasz talpam alatt.

A Doktor a kör alakú műszerfalnak támaszkodva áll és várja mit mondok a kicsikéjére. Na igen, az is lejött már a részek alatt, hogy mennyire szereti az űrhajóját. Érthető, vele tölti el a legtöbb időt még az állandóan váltakozó hostessektől eltekintve is. Halkan felsóhajtok, ahogy ránézek. Gyönyörű, csokoládébarna haja még szebbnek tűnik a ráeső halvány fényben. Olyan kuszán mered előre, hogy kedvem lenne beletúrni és még jobban szétzilálni a tincseit. Odamenni hozzá, megsimítani a haját, az arcát és érezni az illatát. Hogy milyen valóságos és közeli. Aztán, amíg az ujjam még az arcán pihennek, ő rám néz és...

Ébresztő, Vanil! Hiába van nyitva a szemed, félig még mindig alszol!

Picit megrázom a fejemet és a lehető legőszintébben csak ennyit mondok:

- Csodálatos!

Egy bólintással nyugtázza, majd fürge léptekkel elindul, egyre távolabb, a fülke belseje felé. Szó nélkül megyek utána. Gyorsan körbevezet a hajóban, majd az egyik hosszú folyosón visszanéz rám, amikor kicsit lemaradok mögötte. Csak akkor tűnik fel, hogy végigmér, amikor mindössze karnyújtásnyira vagyok tőle.

- Ha szeretnél felöltözni, akkor a ruhatár egyenesen, le és balra van - áll félre, hogy el tudjak mellette menni a kapott irányba, de én meg sem mozdulok. Megrázom a fejemet.

- A szekrényem meg egyenesen, fel és kint van... talán az közelebb lenne - mondom, de az arckifejezése láttán inkább megadom magamat. Elég sötéten néz rám. Halkan sóhajtok és elmegyek mellette. A folyosó egy ideje elég szűkös, így a karom súrolja a rajta lévő ballonkabátot. Megszaporázom a lépteimet és hamar eltűnök a Doktor szeme elől. Elfutok arra, amerre mondta, majd bevágom magam mögött a ruhatár ajtaját.

A szemem felcsillan. Több ezer póló, nadrág, cipő és egyéb ruha van előttem felakasztgatva szép sorban, és azt se tudom hirtelen, hogy merre nézzek a teremben. Szerintem egy ilyen minden lány álma lehetne! Főleg, hogy biztos vannak köztük olyanok, amiket a Doktor is viselni szokott... Észre sem veszem, hogy egyre inkább kapkodom a levegőt, de ezt végül is betudom a betegségemnek. Csak egy kis megfázás, de én máris padlón vagyok tőle!

Megvárakoztatni nem nagyon akarom őt, így gyorsan elindulok a sorok között és felkapok pár ruhadarabot. Amikor már nagyjából mindenem megvan, gyorsan ledobom magamról a pizsamának használt zenekaros pólót és a rövidgatyát. Na igen, nem csodálom, hogy úgy bámult rám, nem vagyok éppen hercegnő alkat. Bár néha jó volna annak lenni.

Felrángatom a kockás szoknyát és a fekete pólót, felhúzom a harisnyát, végül felcsatolom a nadrágtartót is. Az egyik péntját hanyagul letolom a vállamról. Punkosodjunk! Cipőbe ugrok, és már megyek is, hogy megkeressem a Doktort. Nagyon remélem, hogy nem hagyott magamra!

Egy kis keresés után visszatalálok a hajó elejére, de a Dokit sehol se látom. Talán kiment...? A kezemet az ajtóra teszem és nagy levegőt véve visszamegyek a szobámba.

Furcsa megint kilépni a valóságba. Idő közben kivilágosodott, pedig nekem úgy tűnt, hogy max. húsz percet töltöttünk el a TARDIS-ban! Talán már nyolc óra lehet. Most már szemügyre tudom venni a szobámat is, mondjuk azt eddig is sejtettem, hogy romokban van. Az ágyamtól pár centire, egy törmelékhalom közepén áll a rendőrségi telefonfülkének álcázott űrhajó, fölötte pedig a beszakadt tetőgerendák között kilátok a felhős, sötétszürke égre. Hogyhogy nem tűnt még fel senkinek? Se a zaj, se a látvány? Végül eszembe jut: kedd van. Az emberek nagy része már sötétben elment dolgozni, ahogy a szüleim is. De hogy miért nem hallották, ahogy egy bódé rázuhan a házunkra, még mindig nem tudom. Most nem is érek rá ezzel foglalkozni, elég akkor, ha majd hazajönnek és felfedezik. Ha itt lesz még egyáltalán! Hiszen a Doki meg tudja javítani, biztos vagyok benne! És akkor... akkor olyan váratlanul hagy itt engem, ahogy jött. Egyetlen pillanat alatt!

Fejvesztve rohanok ki a szobából, azt tervezem, hogy az utcára, de hogy onnan hova tovább, fogalmam sincs. Csak nem lehet még olyan messze! Már a konyhán vágok keresztül, amikor a hangja megállít.

- Nahát, Vanilla, koncertre készülsz? - odafordulok hozzá, és meglátom a hűtőszekrénynek dőlni, miközben elismerő pillantásokat vet rám. Zavartan oldalra kapom a tekintetemet, miközben megrázom a fejem. Mire ismét felnézek, folytatja.- Remélem nem baj, hogy kiszolgáltam magamat.

Egy banánt tart a kezében, én meg alig bírom megállni, hogy el ne nevessem magamat. Jellemző: a Doktor imádja a banánt. És én ezt milyen jól tudom! Hány és hány fanarton láttam már... különböző helyzetekben... A szám széle megrándul a visszafojtott nevetéstől és próbálom nem minden pillanatban a kezét bámulni.

- Dehogyis - mondom gyorsan, miközben elindulok, hogy felkapjak egy almát. Mehetnék körbe is az asztal körül, de az hosszabb út... és már megint azon kapom magam, hogy egy hosszú percig szorosan a Doktor előtt állok, miközben átcsúszok közte és az asztal közt lévő kis résen.

Beleharapok az almámba, közben végig érzem, hogy figyel. Kezd kissé kellemetlenné válni.

- 2012-t írtok, ugye? - kérdezi végül, amikor lenyelek egy falatot. Erre nem volt nehéz rájönnie úgy, hogy vele szemben van egy nagy, képes naptár, így csak bólintok.

- 2012. február 14. - erősítem meg mégis.

- És hol vagyunk pontosan?

- Magyarországon. - látom rajta, hogy nem tudja összeegyeztetni a brit nevemet az ittlétemmel, így gyorsan folytatom.- Én már itt születtem, a szüleim meg valami rokonok miatt jöttek ide Nagy-Britanniából.

Nem tudom mit mondhatnék még, így csak tétován folytatom.

- És... mint már mondtam, ebben a világban az emberek nagy része tud a létezésedről.

_ Ebben a világban... _furcsa úgy gondolni rá, mint valami más párhuzamára, ahol talán szintén létezünk mindannyian, csak egy kicsit másképp... vagy egyáltalán nem. Pedig nézni a tévében vagy a neten mennyivel egyszerűbb volt! Valahogy akkor nem volt bennem se kérdés, se ellenérzés, de most, hogy kezd valós alakot ölteni, egyre rémisztőbb. És még ennek ellenére is tetszik nekem!

- Tévé? Rádió? Valami ünnepelt világmegmentő hős vagyok esetleg? - vág be egy vicces, látványosan elgondolkozó grimaszt, mire tényleg elnevetem magamat.

- Nem! - Bár lehetnél, teszem hozzá magamban - Egy sorozat készült az utazásaidról, ami már vagy tíz éve tart. Én is azt nézem, onnan tudok egy-két dolgot arról, hogy mi hogy megy nálatok.

Érdeklődve néz rám.

- Például?

- Például amikor a Föld megmentéséért harcoltál, hazaküldted Rose-t a TARDIS-sal, hogy ne essen baja - elfojtok egy fintort. Lovagias, meg minden, de nem sírtam volna különösebben, ha esetleg a szőkét valami baleset éri. Az viszont biztos, hogy őt megviselte volna...- És akkor kellet regenerálódnod is.

Lassan, elgondolkozva bólint egyet. Azt hiszem, hogy rosszat mondtam! Rose... áh! De mielőtt még bocsánatot kérhetnék érte, megint vidámságot varázsol az arcára, majd finoman megfogja a vállaimat, és odébb tesz, hogy nyugodtan elmehessen mellettem.

Egy ideig csak bámulni tudok utána, de aztán igen csak szednem kell a lábamat, hogy utolérjem. Ez a szobámban történik meg, ahol ismét a fülkét vizsgálgatja.

- Izé... Doktor... nem kell segítség?

A kérdés elég valószínűtlen, mert én egyáltalán nem értek a gépéhez, és ha egyelőre ő se tudja, hogy mi a baja, akkor az elég komoly lehet.

- Köszönöm, de nem tudsz mit csinálni.- Igazam volt! Ő közben a szonikus csavarhúzójával, amit én megpróbáltam elemlámpának hinni, párszor rávilágít a TARDIS különböző pontjaira. Erős kékesszínű lézerfény csap ki belőle, de változás nem történik. Aprót sóhajtva leülök az ágyra, a térdeimet felhúzom, majd arra támasztom a fejemet. Így nézem, amit csinál. Végtelennek tűnő idő után csak úgy vaktában hátradobja a kabátját, ami mellém esik az ágyra, majd elteszi a csavarhúzóját.

- Ez így nem megy. Valami zavarja a TARDIS-t. Most alig több, mint egy hétköznapi telefonfülke a XIX. századból.

Csüggedten ül le az ágy másik végében, én pedig kicsit közelebb húzódok, hogy figyelhessek rá. Olyan tehetetlennek tűnik! Sose láttam még így, egyetlen egy részben sem... sokkal másabb most, hogy itt van mellettem! Félig riadtan, félig reménykedve pillantok rá.

- Úgy tűnik, hogy itt ragadtál...

- Igen... de biztos, hogy meg tudom javítani, csak egy kis idő kell hozzá!

Legalább már nem bánatos, hanem lelkes. Ez haladás. A majd széthasadó fejem ellenére ettől kezd nekem is jobb kedvem lenni.

- Figyelj - nézek a szemébe -, most te is, meg én is kényszerpihenőn vagyunk egy kicsit. Nem szeretnél addig városnézésre menni velem?

Szerencsére nem kérdezte még meg, hogy miért nem vagyok iskolában. Vagy a beteges hangom tartotta vissza, vagy az, hogy elég fiatalnak nézek ki. Sok ember szerint legfeljebb tizenkettőnek, amikor tizenhat leszek. Három évvel fiatalabb, mint Rose. Utálom, hogy ennyiszer hasonlítom magamat hozzá, mert semmi értelme. Akárhogy nézzük, én jobb vagyok nála. A haja festett szőke, én természetes barna vagyok. A szeme barna, az enyém zöld. Ő magas és vékony, én alacsony és arányos. És ami a legfontosabb: őt kiírták a sorozatból, míg én valódi vagyok.

A Doki kis gondolkozás után bólint, majd rögtön fel is áll mellőlem. Én csak pislogok párat.

- Rajta, Vanilla Wayne, mutasd az utat - sugárzó arccal nyújtja ki felém a kezét, amit elfogadok és hagyom, hogy felhúzzon maga mellé az ágyról. Szeretem az ilyen színpadias megnyilvánulásait, jobb kedvre tudnak deríteni még egy olyan borongós napon is, mint a mai. Sálat és sapkát keresek, miközben felveszi a kabátját. Mire én is megtalálom a sajátomat, ő már végez és a szobám ajtajában állva nézi, amit csinálok. Inkább hátat fordítok neki.

- Fázni fogsz - jelenti ki egy pillantást se vetve rám. Sóhajtok. Rövid dzseki, pulcsi, meg azok a cuccok vannak rajtam, amiket kölcsönvettem tőle. Tényleg nem a legmelegebb, de kibírom. De róla se mondható el más, ugyan úgy csak az öltönye, meg az a hosszú ballonkabát van rajta, mint amiben jött. És az elengedhetetlen vörös-fehér tornacipő. Egyedi, az biztos.

Félrebillentem a fejem és próbálok szépen nézni rá.

- Nem bánom. - Elkapom a karját és már rántom is ki a házból.

Budapest XIV. kerülete. Nem mondanám, hogy olyan gyönyörű, de itt élek. És azt se mondanám, hogy meglátszana, hogy munkanap van, mert az utcák ugyan úgy tele vannak emberekkel, mint hétvégén. Út közben persze mesélek egy-két dolgot a Doktornak, de csak olyat tudok mondani, amit magam is ismerek. Például, hogy melyik a legjobb cukrászda a környéken. De amikor elmegyünk mellette, zárva találom. Csalódottan pillantok rá, de úgy tűnik, nem zavarja.

- Az Osztrák-Magyar Monarchia idején Budapest volt az egyik központ - pillant rám elgondolkozva, majd folytatja.- Bár én Bécset jobban kedveltem. És persze az elbűvölő Elizabeth-et.

- Sissy hercegnőt - javítom ki mogorván. Annak idején így tanultam töriórán, de látva az arcát, nem akarok több szót fecsérelni rá. Inkább egy olyan helyre viszem, amit eddig tuti nem látott Magyarországból. Árkád, itt jövök!

Elégedetten gombolom szét a kabátomat, amikor már a jóleső melegre érünk. Nem vagyok plázába járó típus, de most ez is megteszi, a legtöbb bolt ezen kívül csak kilenc után nyit. A mozgólépcső korlátjának támaszkodva felnézek a Doktorra. A kabátja a kezében, így a laza kinézete ellenére az öltöny egy kis komolyságot kölcsönöz neki, míg én úgy festek mellette, mint egy megtépázott utcakölyök. Már nem is tudom, hogy melyikünk kapja a furcsa pillantásokat. Talán mindketten.

Elkapom róla a szememet és lenézek az alsó szinre. Éttermek, gyorsbüfék, kávézók és cukik mindenhol Mennyország! Halkan sóhajtok. Van nálam némi pénz, de arra biztos nem elég, hogy valami reggeli félét tudjunk belőle venni. Ez a város iszonyatosan drága! Amikor leérünk, a Doktor megáll mellettem.

- Na, melyikbe szeretnél menni?

Összerezzenek. Vagy olvas a gondolataimban, vagy nagyon látványos, hogy éhen halok! Könyörgően nézek rá.

- Nekem... nincs elég pénzem kajálni... - Tessék, kimondtam! Múlthéten vettem a zsebpénzemből az első bakancsomat, de arra is vagy egy évig spóroltam. Szóval most nagyon örülök annak, hogy párszáz forint van a zsebemben, de az tényleg nem elég arra, hogy itt ennivalót lehessen venni kettőnknek. Szánalmasnak érzem magam, de a várttal ellentétben a Doktor nem nevet ki. De még csak egy lesajnáló pillantást se kapok. Ugyan úgy várakozóan néz rám, de hogy nem szólalok meg, nógat egy kicsit.

- Válassz gyorsan! - kezd el tolni a gyorséttermek előtt nyüzsgő tömeg felé, én pedig találomra rábökök a McDonald's-ra.

Beállunk a lassan haladó sorba, miközben a Doktor előveszi a tárcáját. Pislogok rá.

- Mire készülsz? - suttogok, amikor mi következünk. Mintha meg sem hallaná, de mielőtt a tőlem alig idősebb pénztároslány megkérdezhetné, hogy mit kér, elé tol egy szakadt papírlapot.

- Jó napot kívánok, étterem ellenőrzés - közli vele fa arccal, én pedig rásandítok a kezében lévő lapra. Kis kártya egy névvel, fényképpel, adatokkal. Hivatali személy. Majdnem belefejelek a pultba. Hát persze, a hipnotikus papír! A lány eléggé meglepődik, de bólint egyet.

- A étlap minden tételéből kérnénk, ahhoz az asztalhoz hozza - int egy üres asztalka felé alig pár lépésre tőlünk, majd leír egy valószínűleg kamu telefonszámot.- Ha bármi kérdése van, hívjon fel, egyébként a hét folyamán értesítjük.

Ezzen otthagyja a lányt, én meg próbálom valahogy becsukni a tátva maradt számat.

- Te... te ezt mindig így csinálod? - nyögöm ki nehezen, a Doki meg csak elvigyorodik a meglepettségemen.

- Nem volt nálam megfelelő pénz. Most az egyszer el lehet nézni, nem?

Ráhagyom. Meg is kéne valahogy köszönnöm, hogy meghívott. Majd... valamikor... most csak hátradőlök a párnázott ülésen és lehunyom a szememet.

A rendelést tíz perc elteltével kihozzák, és a hatalmas kajahalom mögött már nem is látom a Doktort, aki velem szemben ül az asztal túloldalán.

- Jó étvágyat - mondja vidáman, majd hallom egy hamburgeres zacskó csörgését.

- Neked is, Doki. - Ezt nagyjából magamnak mondom, mert úgy se hallja meg, és elkezdek majszolni egy sajtburgert.

Szokatlan csendben kajálunk. Én a gondolataimba vagyok mélyedve, és ahogy lassan eltűnik közülünk a hamburgerfal, látom, hogy félig lehunyt szemmel réved maga elé, miközben rágcsál egy szál sültkrumplit. Hirtelen odahajolok hozzá és letöröm a szájából kilógó végét. Erre magához tér. Feszengve nézek rá alig pár centi távolságból, majd gyorsan visszazuttyanok a helyemre. Hiába próbál tenni ellene, elég elkentnek látszik. Felnyögök.

- Lazíts - könyökölök fel az asztalra.- Biztos meg tudod javítani a TARDIS-t. És amíg itt vagy, addig érezd jól magad! Két ugyan olyan világ tuti nem létezik.

Elmosolyodom. Vajon honnan szedek én ilyen szentimentális szövegeket? Nem szeretek nyálas irodalmat olvasni meg szappanoperát nézni, de mégis... valahogy csak így tudok megszólalni, ha a Doktorhoz beszélek. Furcsa, idegesítő és ijesztő is, mert van, hogy észre sem veszem.

- Igazad van - mondja, miközben feláll. Én is így teszek.- Nem olyan rossz itt, egy pár napig kibírom. És aztán úgy is vége lesz...

Ezt már egészen halkan mondja, szerintem inkább magának, de meghallom. Olyan furcsa érzésem lesz tőle. Egy kis időre elfelejtem, hogy itt fog hagyni engem, de most megint eszembe juttatta. Nem tudok mit mondani, csak csendben odamegyek hozzá, aztán elindulunk.

A boltok egymás után nyitnak ki, így tudunk nézelődni. Nem is gondoltam volna, hogy a Doktort le fogja ez kötni, de például a könyvesboltba nagyon szívesen bejött velem, ahol órákat is el tudok ücsörögni. Akármerre megyünk, minden vörös és rózsaszín színekben pompázik. Az első tetszik, a második kevésbé. Aztán végül, amikor már a tizedik kirakatban szúrják ki a szememet a szívecskés kispárnák meg az angyalkák, leesik, hogy Valentin nap van. Rábámulok a Doktorra, ő meg szinte ugyanakkor néz rám. Nem sokáig bírom ki a pillantását, félrekapom a fejem.

- Valami baj van, Vanilla?

Most erre mit mondjak? Mert tényleg van... de arról nem kell tudnia! Inkább kimondom, ami legelőször az eszembe jut, akármekkora ostobaság is.

- Kérlek... hívj inkább Vanilnak, jobban szeretem - halkan sóhajtok. Szerencsére nem arról kezdtem el beszélni, hogy mit csinált utoljára az egyik retardált osztálytársam matekórán. Bár lehet, hogy akkor kevésbé nézne hülyének! Elég furcsa pillantásokat kapok ezért a kérésért, fogalmam sincs, hogy miért.

- Kérésed számomra parancs - egy újabb színpadias megnyilvánulás, és amikor játékosan meg is hajol előttem, felkuncogok. A Doktor igazán vicces férfi! De ezeket a hangulatváltozásait nem értem. Egyszer úgy néz rám a mondandómért, mint egy komplett idiótára, aztán meg viccet csinál belőle. Az Idő Lordok kiismerhetetlenek.

Jó darabig bóklászunk még az Árkádban, lassan már azt sem tudom, hogy hány óra lehet, mert nincs nálam telefon. A közös reggelink után nem sok minden történik, viszont tényleg kifogyok a mutogatni valóból, így a távozás mellett döntök. Ahogy kilépünk az épületből, összerezzenek. A szél a hajamba kap, sikerül a sapka alól is kicibálnia a tincseimet. Csípős hideg van, az arcom máris jéggé dermedt. Vetek egy oldalpillantást a Doktorra, ő se néz ki jobban. Mármint de. Nagyon is... a fel-feltámadó szél összeborzolja a haját, pár tincse az arcába lóg, hosszú, világosbarna kabátja messze leng mögötte.

Most se kell rám néznie, ugyan az történik, mint mielőtt elindultunk.

- Én mondtam.

- Mit mondtál?

- Hogy fázni fogsz.

És igaza is van, idő közben kicsire kuporodtam az ajtó előtt, de még így is majd megfagyok. Főleg a lábam. Persze próbálom játszani a hőst, és ismét a fejemet rázom, de csak azt érem el vele, hogy az összes hajam az arcomba zúdul. Egy pillanatra semmit sem látok, akkor érzem meg, hogy elkapja a karomat és odahúz magához. Kellemes meleg... kezdek kiolvadni! Tétován felnézek, de az arcom a mellkasának ütközik. A kabátja a lábszáramhoz simul, ahogy betakar vele és fél kézzel átölel, hogy rajtam is tartsa. Az arcom lángba borul a közelségétől. Még mindig szinte az ajtóban állunk, de a minket kerülgető emberek dühös morgását meg sem hallom. Mindkét kezem a mellkasára csúsztatom és kicsit eltolom magam, hogy rá tudja nézni. Azt hiszem, még mindig tiszta vörös az arcom, de ez ugyan úgy betudható a hidegnek, mint a zavaromnak.

- Menjünk haza... - nyögök fel és hátrébb lépek. Még csak délután van, de már annyira besötétedett, hogy automatikusan felkapcsolódtak az utcai lámpák.

A Doki persze nem tiltakozik, zsebre vágott kézzel elindul az utcán, én meg fogcsikorgatva lépkedek mellette. Amikor elindultunk, még nem volt ilyen rossz az idő! Nem olyan hosszú az út a plázától a házunkig, mégis talán húsz lépés után megint szenvedni kezdek. A kezem még kesztyűben is iszonyúan fázik, zsebre pedig nem tudom rakni, mert a kabátomon nincsenek zsebek. Elég szerencsétlen dolog. Menet közben csendben vagyok és őt figyelem. Lehajtott fejjel sétál mellettem, a földet, a cipője orrát vagy ki tudja mit néz közben. Én viszont az arcát. Eszembe jut, hogy mennyire szeretném, hogy megfogja a kezem. Biztos nem fázna annyira! De erre nem kerül sor. Ma már sokadszorra fájdalmasan sóhajtok fel.

Ez egyébként természetes. A Doktor a húszas évei végén jár, én pedig épp csak tizenhat leszek. Legjobb esetben is 12-14 év van köztünk. Nevetni tudnék, milyen szánalmas ez az egész, de csak a könnyem kezd folyni. Semmi bajom. Mindössze kifújta a szememet a szél... Szipogok kicsit, zsebkendőt keresek, nincs nálam. Felnézek. Tőle nem fogok kérni. Lehorgasztom a fejemet és hazavezetem magunkat.

A szobámban ledobom magamat az ágyra és fel se kelek többet. Onnan nézem őt, ahogy kinyitja a fülke ajtaját, majd eltűnik odabent. Azt mondta, hogy most alig másabb egy hétköznapi telefonfülkénél. Akkor most is olyan belülről, amilyennek láttam, vagy teljesen visszaváltozott? Áh, kit érdekel! Ha az utóbbi, a Doktor nem gondolahtja komolyan, hogy azon a másfél négyzetméteren két percnél többet akar eltölteni! Vagy lehet, hogy mégis? Mert már elég régen bement és még mindig nem láttam... de legalább a TARDIS még itt van a szobámban. Hason fekszek az ágyon, a kezem az állam alatt és bámulok rá. Ha kinyújtanám a kezemet, akkor elérném? Kinyújtom a jobbomat, és tényleg, az ujjaim éppen érintik a bódé oldalát. A hűvös festék alatt gondolom fa van. Persze csak kívülről. Belülről valami fémes élőlény, ami fény és gondolat és...

Nyílik az ajtó, a Doktor kilép rajta, én pedig nem tudom időben visszahúzni a kezemet, így a kinyújtott tenyeremnek sétál. Úgy rántom el rögtön, mintha izzó parázsba nyúltam volna, pedig épp csak hozzáértem a nadrágja gombjaihoz. Felugrok az ágyról ülő helyzetbe, olyan gyorsan, hogy a szoknyám a mellkasomig felgyűrődik, de ezt csak később veszem észre. Zavartan, bocsánatkérő arccal nézek rá, ő pedig megint úgy pillant rám, mintha egy idegen bolygó szülöttje lennék. Ostoba hasonlat, mert így is van. Doktor tényleg egy másik bolygóról jött, ami a többi Idő Lorddal együtt elpusztult az Időháborúban. Ő az egyetlen túlélője és unalmában utazgat össze-vissza korok és galaxisok között. Most veszem csak észre, ami a sok adat miatt elkerülte a figyelmemet. Hogy milyen rettentő magányos.

Összehúzom magam és várom, hogy mit szeretne. A kezében megint ott van a csavarhúzó, de most nem világít. Kérdőn nézek fel, de úgy tűnik, hogy minden kis lelki bajomat figyelmen kívül hagyta, mert lelkesen magyarázni kezd.

- Rájöttem mi a baj! Utoljára nem ide akartam jönni, hanem 1912-be, csak az időzítő elromlott egy kicsit szokás szerint, aztán meg valahogy rossz síkon kötöttem ki és amikor megpróbáltam visszahozni, akkor...

Nagyjából itt tűnt fel neki, hogy egy árva szót sem értek belőle, mert elhallgat.

- És... most már megszűnt az a zavaró közeg, ami miatt nem tudtam megjavítani a TARDIS-t, szóval útra kész, csak még egy kis igazítás kell hozzá!

Látom rajta, hogy őszintén örül, de nekem nem megy. Itt fog hagyni? Itt bizony! És soha többet nem jön vissza? Ahogy mondod, soha többet!

Szinte leesek az ágyról, olyan gyorsan pattanok fel, közben a szoknyát lecibálom a derekamra és mielőtt még bármit tehetne, elkapom mindkét kezét.

- Veled akarok menni! - kiáltok fel, közben a szemébe nézek. Gyönyörű barna szemeiben meglepettséget látok, az enyém meg egyszerűen könnyes. Ez még rosszabb, mint amire gondoltam. Néhány óra után már el is tűnik? Nem lehet! Nem engedem!

- De Vanilla... Vanil... nem gondolod, hogy itt kéne maradnod? Gyerek vagy és...

Na nem, Doktor. Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan, mert én

- nem vagyok gyerek! - megint kiabálok, de a hangom elcsuklik egy köhögésrohamban, így el kell engednem őt egy pillanatra. Amint jobban leszek, újra elkapnám a karját, de megállítja a kezemet.

Tovább dacolok.

- Igen, komolyan gondolom! Nem akarok itt maradni! Veled akarok menni!

A szemében egy pillanatra felcsillan valami. Öröm? Végül is ki tudja, mióta utazgat egyedül, ha Rose már nincs vele... és még mindig nem talált maga mellé mást... eddig. Én nagyon szívesen vele tartanék, akkor meg miért akadékoskodik?

- Mondj egy okot - sóhajt fel.

- Mert... mert!

- Ez nem elég.

Hát persze. Én nem vagyok Rose. Fiatalabb vagyok, mint Rose. _Sokkal_ fiatalabb. Ugyan úgy kíváncsi vagyok a Doktorra, mint ő. Ugyan úgy érdekel az időutazás, ahogy őt érdekelte. És ugyan úgy... nem. Sokkal jobban szeretem a Doktort, mint ő, és mégis három rohadt év miatt nem akarja ezt figyelembe venni?

Dühösen szusszanok egyet, majd a szabad kezemmel megragadom a vállát és lábujjhegyre állva egy szintre kerülök vele.

Egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet nézünk, majd oldalra kapom a tekintetemet és lehelet finoman arcon puszilom.

- Kell más ok?

Elengedem és hátrébb lépek tőle.

Halkan köhint egyet, majd megigazítja a nyakkendőjét.

- Épp elegendő, Vanil. De most már gyere, nincs időnk erre!

Mondja ezt a tér és idő tejhatalmú ura. Fáradtan elmosolyodok és a nyomában beugrom a TARDIS-ba, Mintha az előbbi pár perc meg sem történt volna köztünk. Ezután megkapom a legszebb kérdést, amit eddigi életemben hallottam:

- Hová szeretnél menni?

Gondolkoznom se nagyon kell, máris kimondom.

- Louisiana, 1860-as évek.- Ennek hallatán kicsit elkomorodik.

- Nem való az ilyen finom hölgyeknek, mint te.

- Ne félts engem a polgárháborútól... de legyen. Akkor te hová szeretnél vinni? - Na, kezdődik. Rose-sal is ugyan így volt. De ha még egyszer olyan helyzetben hozom magamat, hogy párhuzamot kelljen vonnom közte meg saját magam között, azt hiszem, falba verem a fejemet. Nem is, biztos, hogy így teszek! Én nem vagyok Rose és soha nem is leszek! De ezt nem a Doktornak kéne megértenie, mert ő pontosan tudja. Elsősorban saját magamnak. Lehunyom a szememet, ettől megnyugszom kissé. Doki közben már kitalálhatta, mit akar, mert máris kapcsolgatja a gombokat és húzza a fogantyúkat.

- Mit szólnál, ha megnéznénk a jövőt? Csak egy kicsivel... hmm... ötszáz évvel később!

-Szerintem addigra már nem lesz élet a Földön... - morgok, mire felnéz.- Semmi, tökéletes lesz!

Persze nem igaz, hiszen a sorozatnak hála tudjuk, hogy még húszezer után is él majd legalább egy ember, és csupán pár száz évvel később az emberek nagy része műholdakon fog élni a világűrben. Csak itt a kulcsszó is. Sorozat. Amit valami sci-fi rajongó földi kitalált évekkel ezelőtt. De a Doktor itt van... akkor meg ki tudja... lehet, hogyha nem is ugyan úgy, de minden létezik, aminek az ő világában léteznie kell. Majd most meglátjuk.

Belekapaszkodok a Doktor kabátjába út közben, mert rettenetesen félek. Ez tényleg más, mint tévében nézni!

- Majd megszokod - biztat, én meg csak bólintok egyet és még a szememet is összeszorítom. Nem sokkal később érzem meg a kezét, ahogy lefejt a kabátjáról, tehát valószínű, hogy most érkeztünk meg.

Felnézek rá. A Doktor már indulna is az ajtó felé, de én még mindig egy helyben állok.

- Mi a baj?

Tétován nézem a cipőm orrát. Tornacipő, mint az övé, csak kicsit szakadtabb és tele van biztosítótűkkel.

- Muszáj kimennünk oda...? - Erre megáll és visszajön hozzám.

- Félsz?

- Mondjuk... csak... maradjunk egy picit itt...

Halkan felsóhajt. Untatom, ahogy nézem. Hátráltatom. Vagy valami ilyesmi.

- Az elődeid nem voltak ilyen... különleges igényűek.- Ha ezzel most vigasztalni akar, akkor nagyon melléfogott, mert tudom, hogy mire akar kilyukadni. Kényesnek és gyávának tart. Nem vagyok az, csak... tényleg félek egy kicsit attól, hogy mi van odakint. Meg... ez az egyik utolsó pillanat, hogy kettesben lehetünk, és szeretném kiélvezni. Tényleg csak vele.

- Sajnálom... tényleg csak öt percet kérek... - leülök a műszerfal tövébe, a Doki pedig lecsusszan mellém. Ő nem szól, én is csendben vagyok, de lassan nem bírom ki és közelebb húzódom hozzá. Nekidőlök a vállának, a keze a derekamra fonódik és így maradunk egy kicsit. A szívverésem lelassul, de ennek ellenére egyre izgatottabbnak érzem magam. Olyan jó itt vele! A fejem lejjebb csúszik a mellkasára, hallom a szíve (szívei, ne felejtsd el! Hiszen kettő van neki) dobogását és érzem azt a rengetegszer elképzelt, mégis semmihez sem hasonlítható, édes és csábító illatát. Mélyen belélegzem az illatot, aztán egy halk sóhajjal kifújom a levegőt. Valószínűleg meghallja, mert rám néz, így én is kénytelen vagyok felé fordulni. Nem kellett volna! Annyira közel van az arcunk egymáshoz! Nem bírom... Félig lehunyt szemmel nézem az arcát, és a Doktor már mondani készül valamit, de mielőtt hang jöhetne ki a száján, odahajolok hozzá, és finoman megcsókolom. Szembe fordulok vele, miközben átölelem a nyakát, és a nyelvemmel óvatosan végigsimítok az ajkán. Ettől egy pillanatra belefagy a mozdulatba, a keze pedig ismét a derekamra hanyatlik. Valószínűleg el akart tolni magától, de most már nem teszi. Igaz is. Melyik férfi tudna ellenállni egy csóknak?

Kellemetlen, mintha csak egy olcsó kis kurva lennék. Nos... ezt hozod ki belőlem, Doktor. Nem, nem vagyok ribanc. Gyakorlatom sincs ebben. Csak az ösztöneimre hallgatok, amiket felébresztettél.

A csóknak lassan vége szakad, a Doktor pedig hátrahúzza a fejét, hogy egymásra tudjunk nézni. Vagyis ő rám, én pedig elfordítom a fejemet. Hogy nézzek ezek után a szemébe?

- Még most sem akarsz kimenni? - kérdezi halkan pihegve. Most minden azon múlik, hogy mit mondok. Bele merek bonyolódni ebbe jobban, ami talán az utolsó lehetőségem is lesz rá az életben, vagy most mindketten felállunk, kisétálunk abba az új világba és semmisnek vesszük az egészet. Nem tudom... nekem ez nem megy...

Még mindig átölelve őt megrázom a fejemet.

- Nem. Nem akarok...

A történetet lehetne árnyalni, de én csak fekete-fehérben gondolkozom: a Doktor vagy ellen tud állni a helyzetnek, vagy nem. Nem tudom minek örülnék jobban, de akármi lesz, mindent megteszek azért, hogy száz százalékosan jó legyen.

Az állam alá nyúl és felemeli a fejemet. Kénytelen vagyok megint ránézni. A pillantása rabul ejti az enyémet, barna szemeibe mélyedve szinte öntudatlanul sóhajtok fel, amikor egy ujjával töprengve végigsimít az ajkamon. Eddig bírtam idegekkel. Az öltönyébe markolva szorítom magamhoz és a száját harapdálva csókolni kezdem.

A hátam a fémrácsoknak csapódik, és amikor egy pillanatra kinyitom a szememet, csak a plafont látom, azon kívül meg a Doktor selymes barna haját. Több nem is kell, hogy felfogjam mi van. Fél kézzel elengedem és a hajával kezdek játszadozni, miközben a nyakamat puszilgatja. Összeszorítom a számat, hogy ne nyögjek fel hangosan, de mindent nem tudok visszafojtani. Simogatom az arcát, puszilom a száját, majd újra megcsókolom. Elhallgattatom magamat. Végül a Doktor elhajol tőlem, én pedig kábán, magatehetetlenül fekszem alatta. A kis kattogó hangra nézek csak le, és látom, ahogy lehúzza a cipzárt a pulcsimon, majd kibújtat belőle. Egészen óvatosan ér csak hozzám, de amikor a csupasz karomon megérzem az ujjait, kiráz tőle a hideg. A pulcsi halk puffanással érkezik meg valahol, de nem is nagyon érdekel, merre esik. Felülök és elkezdem kigombolni a Doktor öltönyét, majd az ingét is. Hagyja, hogy szép lassan leszedjem róla, majd, amikor már a nyakkendőjét bontogatom, finoman eltolja a kezeimet, majd a fejem fölött összefogva őket visszafektet a padlóra. Felhúzza a pólómat, a fejemet kibújtatja belőle, de nem enged el, hogy teljesen levegyem. Felesleges.

A Doktor sokadszorra is végigmér, én pedig most is zavarba jövök tőle. De ezzel együtt csak még jobban felcsigáz. Nézi betegesen sápadt, pár helyen lázfoltos bőrömet, a szoros fekete melltartót és a nadrágtartót, ami ebben a furcsa pózben teljesen ráfeszül a melleimre. A pillantása lejjebb halad a hasamon a szoknyáig és a harisnyáig, az utóbbit pedig egy rántással le is szedi rólam. Úgy tűnik eddig irányítottam én az eseményeket. Az ajkam félig nyitva, kapkodva veszem a levegőt. Kínoz azzal, amit csinál! Ezzel a látvánnyal pedig végképp. Közvetlenül fölöttem van ő, teljes valójában, felső nélkül, szétzilált hajjal, kissé kipirultan, finom rajzolatú izmain szikrázva törik meg a TARDIS sápadt fénye... Nyögve fújom ki a levegőt és picit mocorgok alatta. Melegem van. Túl sok ruha van még rajtunk.

A Doki keze közben elindul a nyakamtól lefelé. Óvatosan, tapogatózva simogat, érintése nyomán felperzselődik a bőröm. Még akarom. Többet. Most rögtön. Lejjebb haladva benyúl a melltartómba, amitől hangosan felnyögök és oldalra kapom a fejemet. A hajam eltakarja előle az egyre vörösebb arcomat. Élvezem, amit csinál velem, nagyon is. Eljátszik még egy kicsit velem, de a kezemet továbbra sem engedi el, ami már kezd zavarni... elfojtok egy sóhajt és megszólalok.

- Nem érhetek hozzád?

Elenged, de mégis rábír arra, hogy nyugton maradjak alatta.

- Én szeretek irányítani.

És kész. Ennyivel le tudott rendezni. Nagyon profi ez a férfi! Hagyom, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett, a kezeimet a számra tapasztva. Tovább szórakozik a melleimmel, de közben a másik keze a combomra vándorol, majd finoman szétfeszíti a lábaimat. Itt már nem teketóriázik annyit, rögtön bugyin keresztül kezd el simogatni, ami nekem rettentő kínos, mert teljesen át vagyok ázva. Még a belsőcombom is nedves, amit ha nem vak, biztos észrevett már... az első érintésére hangosan nyögök fel, az ujjaimba kell harapnom, hogy tompítsam kicsit. Beljebb nyomja az ujját, nekem pedig azt hiszem, csontom reped, annyira erősen harapok rá a sajátomra. Végül a bugyit is leszedi rólam, gondolom hogy nézhet ki. Már csak a miniszoknya van rajtam, ami némiképp véd a pillantásától, de az is csak keskeny sávban feszül a combjaim közt. Rövid időre elenged, én pedig épp csak a fejemet emelem fel, és látom, hogy kigombolja a nadrágját.

A félelmem kiújul. Fájni fog? Pontosabban _nagyon_ fog fájni? Hirtelen egy merő görcs leszek, akármennyire vágyom rá. A Doktor odahajol hozzám és kisimítja a hajamat az arcomból. Félénken pillantok rá.

- Nem hagyom hogy bajod essen - arcon csókol én pedig a karjába kapaszkodok.

Aranyos vagy, Doktor. Ha ezt komolyan gondolnád, egyetlen ujjal sem értél volna hozzám már eddig se. Ellentmondasz magadnak. Már onnantól bajban vagyok, hogy találkoztam veled, te pedig onnantól hagyod is, hogy... nos... amióta megengedted, hogy veled jöjjek.

Érzem, hogy a puncimhoz ér, majd egyetlen, mély lökéssel belém hatol. Végigkarmolom, majd megszorítom a felkarját. A homlokomat a vállgödrébe támasztom, ettől csak még erősebben érzem a bőre finom illatát. Teljesen beindít. Megpuszilom a mellkasát, de csak egyetlen egyszer, a második sóhajba fullad, amikor lassan megmozdul bennem, és teljesen hozzásimulok a Doktor felsőtestéhez. Furcsa érzés. Tompa fájdalom mar a medencémbe, ha csak egy kicsit is mozdul, és úgy érzem, mintha szétfeszítene belülről. Mégis kezdem megszokni, és már várom, hogy folytassa. Közben hallom a lassan gyorsuló lélegzetvételeit, érzem, ahogy a mellkasa hullámzik, együtt az enyémmel, és néha a melleim a hasának nyomódnak.

Végül tényleg mozogni kezd bennem, először lassan, aztán egyre gyorsabban, fél kézzel megemeli a csípőmet és még közelebb húz magához. Én tovább kapaszkodok belé, ölelem, a körmeimet pedig a hátába vágom a gyönyörtől. Egyre többször találja el azt a pontot, amitől orgazmusközeli állapotba kerülök, és a fájdalom kezd csillapodni. Tényleg finoman bánik velem, ahogy egy szűz lánnyal kell, de kezd egyre durvábbá válni, ahogy a vége felé közelítünk. Egyre jobban kapkodja a levegőt, míg én nyögök alatta, majd lehajol és megcsókol. Közben gyorsabban mozog bennem, és egy utolsó, mély lökés után kihúzódik, én pedig a csókba sóhajtok egyet.

Percekkel később, amikor már nagyjából tudunk egyenletesen lélegezni, a Doktor leszáll rólam. Kinyújtom felé a kezemet, hogy visszatartsam, ami végigsimítja a mellkasát, és mielőtt magától lehanyatlana, felemeli és megpuszilja a kézfejemet, ezután engedi vissza magam mellé. Hallom az egymáshoz simuló ruhák sercegését, a gombokat, a csatokat. A tekintetemmel követem, ahogy feláll, majd eltűnik a vezérlőpult túloldalán, akkor csukom le a szememet.

Kiabálni tudnék. Visítozni a boldogságtól. Doktor is így érezhetett, amikor Jeanne megcsókolta őt. "Smároltam Madame de Pompadourral!" Igen, ezt visítozta boldogan a XVIII. századi Franciaországban. Most én is valahogy így érzem magamat. "Szeretkeztem a Doktorral!" A TARDIS padlóján fekve, valahol a XXV. században.


End file.
